Obsessed
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: Daphne Greengrass has never thought of herself as being obsessed. But lately, she's bordering that line. And who is she obsessed about? Fred Weasley. Written for the Light and Darkness Competition.


**AN: Written for 'the Light and Darkness Competition'. I used the following prompts: Trio's Era, Daphne Greengrass/Fred Weasley, hope, Pomona Sprout, lemonade, My heart will go on-Celine Dion, "Being deeply loved by someone gives you the strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage"-Lao Tzu, "What the…! Are you crazy?", medium spring green, angst, yellow joking pills. **

**Because there is such little information on Daphne Greengrass in the series, I've tried to make her as believable as I could. And Fred seems like a happy, nice person, no matter who they are.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

…

Daphne Greengrass has never thought of herself as being obsessed. But lately, she's been bordering that line. She doesn't exactly know what makes her stomach fill with butterflies and her heart race. Maybe it's his fiery red hair, or his freckles, or his bright blue eyes. Or maybe it's because they're exact opposites. He's a Pureblood traitor, she's a loyal Pureblood; he's two years older-sixteen; she's just a Fourth year; he's a Gryffindor, she's a Slytherin.

So when she walks up to Professor Pomona Sprout's desk in one of her many greenhouses, she's nervous, but determined. She's got a plan that will get him to know her and hopefully like her.

"What can I do for you, Miss Greengrass?" Professor Sprout asks looking up from her latest work of analyzing a medium spring green plant she's just recently discovered growing in her greenhouses.

Daphne is playing with the bottom hem of her uniform cardigan. "I…I was wondering if I could be partnered up with a…a Seventh year tomorrow, Professor. I mean, it's okay if you can't or don't want to!"

Professor Sprout eyes Daphne suspiciously, wondering her motives. "Any particular person, Miss Greengrass? I can't grant you your request without knowing the candidate."

The Fifth and Seventh year students are joined together for a class tomorrow, as both the classes' lessons connect, making it the perfect refresher for some students.

Daphne bites her lip as she replies, "Fred Weasley."

Professor Sprout understands a bit of what's going on. "Ah, Mr. Weasley. Alright, dear, I can make that happen. If you don't me asking, is there a particular reason you'd like to be paired up with him? Is he your friend?"

Professor Sprout has to throw that out there, stranger friendships have happened.

"Uh, not exactly, Professor. Well…you see…I sort of…_fancy_ him. And…I'm hopeful…that…this could possibly…work."

Professor Sprout admires her student's mindset. "Well, Miss Greengrass, a wise person once said that being deeply loved by someone gives you the strength, while loving someone deeply gives you the courage. So I wish you luck."

Daphne's face lights up and she thanks her professor a million times over before running out the greenhouse door. Her plan is one step closer.

…

Elated and full of hope, Daphne is just minding her own business when she comes across the transaction in a corner of the hallway. A tall, red-haired boy towers over a shorter, brunette boy, speaking in a low voice to him.

"Here's the latest batch-lemonade flavored, yellow joking pills. Give these to someone and they'll call out jokes like their life depended on it. Great to spice up a boring class, mate; that is, if you want the intended person to get detention," the taller boy says with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Now, that'll be seventeen sickles."

The smaller Gryffindor boy coughs up the coins with no problem and soon scurries off with his new loot.

Daphne stands frozen in the middle of the hallway, like she's just been caught for stealing something, her mood put on hold. The taller boy finally notices her, calling out to her, "Oi! Are you okay?"

He begins to walk over towards her, and Daphne's heart nearly skips a beat. Fred Weasley, Pureblood traitor, two years older, Gryffindor, jokester, her crush and now Herbology partner is walking straight towards her.

"Are you okay?" he repeats, looking down at her. Daphne nods her head rapidly, and asks, "Did…did you really just do that? Isn't that against the school rules?" Even though Daphne's a Slytherin, it doesn't mean she likes to break the rules, or watch people breaking them, no matter who they are.

"Who's to say I did? That is, unless you want to buy something," he says smugly, flashing her that smile again. Daphne nearly wants to melt right there.

"No thank you," she manages to say coolly, before adding in a composed posture even though she knows the answer, "You're Fred Weasley, right?"

"At your service," he says, with a sweeping motion of his hand while bending slightly at the waist.

"Great," she says with a slight giggle. "We're partners in Herbology tomorrow. I'm Daphne Greengrass by the way. See you tomorrow." She smiles at him, before continuing on her way.

…

Herbology rolls around the next morning, with most Seventh year students looking uncomfortable and miserable next to their Fifth year classmates, wondering when the torture of being with underclassmen will end.

Professor Sprout takes her doubled class through the lectures of their lesson, walking along the rows of tables and assisting whenever she can.

"So Fred, where do you see yourself in five years?" Daphne asks nonchalantly, looking up from her pink flowered plant.

"What?" Fred says, stopping his work. "What's with the question?"

"Just making conversation. So where do you see yourself?"

"Owning a joke shop with my brother. You?"

Daphne shrugs, "Don't know yet."

The two fall silent again, Daphne day dreaming about his future joke shop, and Fred thinking nothing of it.

…

Over the next few days, Daphne goes out of her way to make conversation with him: in the corridors, on the way to the Great Hall for meals, outside. She's met his twin, his closest friends, figured out his likes and dislikes; when he operates his makeshift joke shops and where.

If she had told anyone about what she's been doing, they'd call her crazy and insane.

A week and a half into getting to know him, Daphne decides it's enough. She's decided to tell him how she feels. It's a big risk, she thinks, but she thinks there's a possibility he could like her back. He's smiled at her now almost every time she's seen him, and he's asked her some things about her own life, making jokes every so often.

She catches him alone one afternoon, walking down an empty corridor, with his school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hi Daphne, I'm just about to go meet George. What's up?"

"I have to tell you something," she replies, playing with the hem of her cardigan again. Now or never right?

"Sure, what is it?" Fred looks at her quizzically, flashing a small smile.

"Well…I…I fancy you Fred."

Fred falls silent for a moment, trying to take this information in. "Oh…um…"

"I just thought I should tell you."

With her confession Daphne suddenly grows bolder, more obsessed about making him like her back, and she smiles up at him. She pulls on his tie, so that his face is slightly above her own. She looks into his blue eyes, which reflect confusion and shock, but she ignores them, placing her lips on his and pressing hard. She keeps him there in her hold for a few seconds before he tugs away.

"What the…! Are you crazy? I don't even know you!" This is not the reaction she was expecting. "How can you say you like and then kiss me when you don't know a thing about me? I mean, _honestly_?"

His entire freckled face is aflame with embarrassment, stunned, his lips slightly swollen from the rough contact.

"I…" Daphne starts, stepping forward towards him but is cut off.

"G-get away from me! _Please_."

Daphne flees.

The quote Professor Sprout told her certainly gave her the courage, but she lost the strength with her actions.

She sprints to the Slytherin dungeons and hides in her room for the rest of the day.

…

"How'd it go?" Professor Sprout asks Daphne the next time she sees her, on the next Monday.

Daphne smiles even though Professor Sprout knows there's something wrong. "He got mad at me; embarrassed I think realize now. And I've been way too obsessed. But don't worry Professor, I've realized something big from this."

"And what's that, dear?"

"My heart will go on."

…

**AN: Please review. **


End file.
